Lost
by yellow 14
Summary: Max and Monica encounter an Atla. A response to my pairing challenge for Dark Cloud


Disclaimer: No I don't own Dark Cloud, so NO there won't be a third game from me.

AN: This is a response to my Dark Cloud Challenges forum, to produce a pairing between two characters, one from each game.

The atmosphere in the Three Sisters house resembled that of a morgue. Mikara was sobbing into Ungaga's shoulder as he held her, while Nagita stood up, pacing the floor angrily, her face an expression of barely suppressed anguish.

The reason that the house resembled a morgue was pretty simple. The Three Sisters were no longer the Three Sisters. Devia was nowhere to be found on all of Terra. The Fairy King had saved most of the people in Atla, but there were a few who simply hadn't been saved in time, and Devia was one of them.

They weren't the only family grieving for lost family members. Toan was at home, comforting his oldest friend Paige. Her father was one of those who had never been found and Toan wanted to comfort her before they set out to smash the Dark Genie, four hundred years in the past.

The very idea of travelling that far back in time blew Ungaga's mind. Never, in his wildest imaginings, did Ungaga think he'd be fighting in the past. (This was not particularly difficult though, Ungaga wasn't exactly imaginative.) If they succeeded, then this would never have happened and Devia would still live. BUT there was no guarantee that they'd succeed, or even survive. And THAT was why they were all seeing those dear to them and in need of help before they left. Nobody was sure it would work, or how it would end.

As Ungaga stood up to leave, Nagita pushed him back down and gave him a dark glare.

"Now listen up. I might not show it very often, but I CARE about my little sister. DON'T you DARE die out there." Nagita hissed, before letting him stand up.

"You have my word as a warrior." Ungaga promised solemnly, before walking out to face the Dark Genie with his companions.

DCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Max and Monica had reached a dead end in their journey through Starlight Canyon.

"Guess we'll have to try another way round." Max sighed with annoyance. This was the third dead end they'd hit in as many hours.

"We need to find a map of this place really." Monica said in agreement. "Perhaps Jurak might have one."

"Perhaps." Max agreed. "Ummm, Monica?" Max started. "Did you have a boyfriend that you left behind when you left?"

"No, of course not!" Monica exclaimed in a girlish voice so unlike her, Max didn't register that she'd spoken at first. She blushed furiously and mentally argued whether or not to tell him about her secret.

"The thing is…" Max paused and blushed a very deep red. "The thing is, I-I-I was wondering…"

"Wondering what Max?"

"I like you Monica." Max finally finished. Monica smiled.

"I like you too Max, you're one of my best friends!" She replied and Max let out a silent groan.

"No, I _like_ you." Max said, his face turning even redder. "As in…romantically."

"Oh." Monica replied, her face turning red as well. "Oh. Max, you're a sweet guy and everything, but I'm not into boys. I'm-I'm-I'm into girls."

"Oh." Max said in a downcast way, his face looking at the ground. Monica pulled his head up to face her.

"I'm sorry Max." She said quietly. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's ok." Max answered as he felt his heart break into a few million pieces. Both Monica and Max looked away from one another for a moment and perhaps it was because of this, Monica spotted the floating sphere hidden away in a darkened corner. She tapped Max on the hand.

"Hey Max, what's that?" Monica exclaimed, pointing to the strange floating sphere. The sphere was made of two clearly separate sides, one green, the other yellow.

"It's just floating there." Monica continued. "That's kinda weird." She poked the sphere with her hand and suddenly it opened and disgorged a young dark-skinned woman with short black hair.

The woman let out a groan and stood up, allowing Max and Monica to get a better look at her. With her bikini-style top and white trousers, there was a lot of her on show.

"Who are you?" Monica asked, licking her lips slightly as she noted the womans beautiful eyes. And nice bum. And- Monica cut herself off mid-thought. Now was NOT the time to be admiring a persons figure.

"I'm Devia, the middle of the Three Sisters." The woman replied. Max and Monica looked at her blankly. "I'm from Muska Ruska."

"Where's Muska Ruska?" Max and Monica asked together.

"In the Moon Temple Desert." Devia said firmly. The other two just looked at her blankly. "Please tell me you know?"

"Maybe Jurak might know." Monica suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"No. But don't worry, we'll find a way to get you home, don't worry." Monica continued in a firm voice. Devia jumped forward and hugged Monica so hard that Monica couldn't breath.

"…Air Devia…Air." Monica gasped out and Devia let her go blushing.

"Sorry." Devia murmured sheepishly, before grinning. Suddenly, Devia leaned forward and kissed Monica firmly on the lips. As she pulled away, she gave Monica a little smile. "Just in case you're interested."

Monica stood still for five minutes, a look of pure shock on her face. Suddenly she grinned.

"I might just take you up on that." She said as her face lit up.


End file.
